A wide variety of mobile devices have reached the market in the past few years which take advantage of new technologies and standardizations. For example, many mobile phones come equipped with web browsers to allow users to perform such tasks as purchasing goods, checking on the status of deliveries, and booking travel arrangements. Mobile devices include any device capable of providing data processing and/or communication services to a user outside of the office. Mobile devices may include, for example (but are not necessarily limited to), personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, laptops, pagers, and wireless email devices (e.g., Blackberry™).
Because of the large demand for wireless voice and data services, service providers strive to offer new services to current and potential customers. Some exemplary services are text messaging, digital pictures, web browsing, etc. A new trend for service providers is to provide location-based services. Such services are typically offered to location-aware mobile devices, which can determine their own geographic locations using a Global Positioning System (GPS), for example. The location-based services provide information to a mobile user based on the location of the mobile user. For instance, a location-based service may send informational text messages to the user's mobile device, such as information on the weather, information concerning traffic, advertisements, etc., based on the location of the user. Another location-based service allows a user to identify and/or communicate with other individuals, groups and businesses in his/her vicinity or another geographic area, often in conjunction with online social networking sites or bulletin boards.